How much I love my son
by SpyroKing51
Summary: Spyro and son Samuel are going to have some father/son time together. Contains-father/son fluff. ONE-SHOT! This is a requset form my friend LucyTheCat.


**Hey guys I'm back and I got a request form my dear friend LucyTheCat. She's a great friend to talk to. This fic is a father/son fic. Samuel is not my OC. He belongs to LucyTheCat. ONE-SHOT!**

**Contain-father/son love and fluff.**

* * *

**~How much I love my son.~**

It's a beautiful day in Skylands. It's been over a month since Spyro and his friends defeated the vile Portal Master Kaos and stopped him from taking over Skylands and now the Skylanders can finally relax and Spyro can spend some time with his beloved son, Samuel.

Spyro walked out of the palace and saw his wife Cynder in the garden with her friends Flashwing and Whriwind. The purple dragon smiled and walked over to his mate and kissed her lovingly on the cheek.

Cynder giggled and said. "Hey, cutie."

Spyro smiled and replied. Hi, dear. How are you today?"

"I'm doing great, Spyro. Why are you up so early?" Cynder replied.

"I'm going to spend time with our loving son you know just a father and son day." Spyro replied with a warm smile.

"That's so wonderful, I'm sure he'll love it." Cynder replied.

Spyro smiled at the three dragons and went back into the palace.

Meanwhile in his room Samuel is cuddling with the lovable gremlin Pop Fizz.

"This is nice." Samuel said and snuggles on Pop Fizz's furry chest.

"Aww, Samuel you're such a cute little dragon." Pop Fizz softly replied.

The young dragon smiled at the young gremlin and said. Pop Fizz, you're such an amazing friend and I want you to know that I love you, buddy."

Pop Fizz's heart melted, he then picks Samuel up and gives him an affectionate squeeze and says. I love you too, Samuel."

Samuel gave a warm smile to the gremlin and hugged him again. Meanwhile somewhere else inside the palace Spyro is looking for his son when he runs into his dragonfly brother and best friend in the entire universe, Sparx.

"Hiya, Spyro." Sparx said.

Hey buddy you seen Samuel?" Spyro asked.

The young dragonfly began to think and said. "Oh, yeah. I saw my nephew in his room snuggling with Pop Fizz."

Spyro gave a smile to his brother and said. "Thanks, Sparx." He then walked to his son's room.

The purple hero soon arrived at his son's room and he smiled at the sight of seeing his son sunggling with that cute and cuddly gremlin. "Hiya son." Spyro said.

Samuel turned around and replied happily. "Hi daddy."

"Hey, son. I came to tell you that you and I are going to spend the day together." The purple dragon said.

The little black dragon's smile grew wider and he rushed towards his father and hugged him tightly. Spyro was startled by the sudden embrace but he happily hugs his son back just as tight. Spyro smiled and said. "You ready son?"

Samuel looked at his dad and said. "What are we waiting for let's go."

Spyro chuckled and they duo walked out of the palace together. Cynder smiled at them and said. "Good luck you two and be careful boys."

Samuel turned around and said. "Don't worry mom we will."

"Bye guys. I hope you both have fun." Camo said form under a shady tree.

"Thanks buddy." Spyro replied.

Samuel then hops on Spyro's back and the purple hero takes to the skies. Spyro smiles he loves to fly and he knows his son loves riding on his back. It's fun for the both of them.

"Hey dad where are we going anyway?" Samuel asked.

"You'll see son." Spyro replied.

Minutes later Spyro finally landed. Samuel looked around and smiled he saw a beautiful cove with a big lake in the center of it.

"So what do you think?" Spyro asked.

"I love it. Come on dad let's have some fun." Samuel said running towards the lake.

Spyro chuckled and followed his boy into the water. Sameul sneaks up behind his dad and splashes him. Spyro turns around and shoots his son a playful glare.

Samuel chuckles and says. "I got you dad."

"Oh yeah?" Spyro says. He then uses his tail and splashes a ton of water onto his son soaking him. "Looks like I got you."

Samuel smiles and starts splashing more water at his dad to soak him. Spyro laughed happily. "Hey no fair."

Samuel laughed happily and continues soaking his dad. "I got you daddy."

Spyro chuckled and replied. "You sure did, Samuel."

The two continue to have fun well into the night and soon they are both laying down on the soft grass resting.

"This was so amazing." Samuel said beyond happy that he and his dad spent the day together.

"Sure was. I got we got to spend time together son." Spyro said. "And I have a present for you." He hands his son a small blue box.

Samuel happily opens the box and inside is a beautiful purple locket. He opened the locket and smiled inside were two picture one of him the other of his dad,mom and uncle and on the back of he saw something engraved in it and he read it aloud. "To a son who is beyond amazing. My son Samuel is one of the greatest dragons in the entire universe a hero,companion,friend and son to me. I'm beyond happy to have you. I love you with all my heart and soul son. I know you'll be a great hero when you grow up. I love you, Samuel always and forever. Your father, Spyro."

Samuel started to tear up in pure joy and hugged his father tightly.

"Do you like it?" Spyro asked.

"Like it? I love it dad, thank you so much. Samuel said hugging his dad tighter.

Spyro happily hugged his son back and nuzzled him. Samuel smiles and snuggles on Spyro's chest. "I love you dad."

"I love you too, Samuel always and forever." Spyro replied smiling. "Come on, Samuel let's go home.

Samuel nodded and climbed on his father's back. Spyro smiled and took to the skies. When they finally arrived back at the palace Samuel was already fast asleep. Spyro quitely chuckled and walked to his son's room. He then gently places him on the bed and wraps a blanket around him to keep him warm.

"Good night son. I love you." Spyro said.

Samuel purred softly in sleep and smiled. Spyro smiled back, he then places the locket on Samuel's dresser and qutiely exits the room and closes the door.

Spyro walked back to his room and climbs into his bed. He smiled happy that he and son bonded even more they'll have to do it again soon. The purple soon fell into loving sleep dreaming about being with his mate Cynder. his brother and best friend Sparx and his beloved son Samuel always.

The-End.

* * *

**That's it for this fic and special thanks to LucyTheCat for letting me use her OC Samuel. Thank you my friend.**

**Read and review. **


End file.
